moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Peter Pan (1953)
Peter Pan, der in Deutschland erst unter dem Titel Peter Pans heitere Abenteuer veröffentlicht wurde, ist der vierzehnte abendfüllende Zeichentrickfilm der Walt Disney Studios und erschien im Jahr 1953. Er bezieht sich auf die Geschichten des Peter Pan von James M. Barrie. 2002 erschien die Fortsetzung Peter Pan: Neue Abenteuer in Nimmerland. Handlung George Darling ist sehr verärgert. Erst findet er seine Manschettenknöpfen nicht und grät von einer misslichen Situationen in die nächste. Dafür macht er die Geschichten von Peter Pan aus. Seine älteste Tochter Wendy erzählt ihren beiden Brüdern immer wieder von ihm. Entnervt kündigt Vater Darling Wendys letzte Nacht im Kinderzimmer an und verbietet den Kindern Peter Pan. Traurig erzählt Wendy ihrer Mutter, dass sie am liebsten niemals erwachsen werden wolle. Als die Eltern des Abends zum Diner ausgehen, erscheint Peter Pan in der Nacht bei den Darlingkindern auf der Suche nach seinem Schatten. Er möchte Wendy vor dem Erwachsenwerden schützen und lädt alle drei Kinder ein, mit ihm nach Nimmerland zu kommen. Durch den Feenstaub der Fee Naseweis (Tinkerbell) fliegen die drei über das nächtliche London nach Nimmerland. Naseweis ist davon nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, dass Peter nun mehr nur Augen für Wendy hat. Dort angekommen, empfängt sie Kanonendonner des Piratenschiffs von Kapitän Hook. Die Darlingkinder flüchten, währenddessen alarmiert die eifersüchtige Fee Naseweis die „verlorenen Kinder“ und gibt ihnen im Namen Peters den Auftrag, Wendy zu töten, was Peter Pan im letzten Moment zu verhindern weiß. Danach verbannt er die Sternenfee. Wendy und Peter Pan machen sich auf den Weg zur Meermädchenlagune. Während ihrer Abwesenheit werden die anderen Kinder von Indianern entführt, die den Raub der Indianerprinzessin Tigerlillie rächen wollen. Doch diese ist von keinem Geringeren als von Hook geraubt worden, der das Versteck Peter Pans von ihr erfahren will und damit droht, sie ansonsten bei Flut im Schädelfelsen ertrinken zu lassen. Auch hier kann Peter Pan die Situation retten, sodass er auf einem Indianerfest zum Ehrenindianer ernannt wird. Von Naseweis hat Kapitän Hook in der Zwischenzeit das Versteck Pans erfahren, da er sie gefangen hält. Er entführt die Kinder und versenkt eine tickende Zeitbombe im Schacht von Peter Pans Versteck. Peter Pan überlebt die Explosion durch die rechtzeitige Warnung der entflohenen Fee und gewinnt in einem letzten Kampf gegen Kapitän Hook und die Piraten. Besetzung Produktionsgeschichte Bereis 1935 versuchte Disney, die Rechte für Barries Schauspiel Peter Pan or the boy who wouldn’t grow up vom Londoner Kinderkrankenhaus Great Ormond Street Hospital zu erwerben. Sein Studio begann mit der Entwicklung des Drehbuchs und des Charakterdesign in den frühen 1940ern. Es war beabsichtigt, Peter Pan als Nachfolger von Bambi in die Kinos zu bringen, aber der Zweite Weltkrieg und die mit damit verbundenen finanziellen Engpässe verhinderten zunächst eine Realisierung. Wie auch bei Pinocchio gab es große Unterschiede zwischen den anfänglichen Entwürfen der Charaktere in den 1940er Jahren und den realisierten Ergebnissen: Die Geschichte war ursprünglich sehr viel finsterer und hatte ein dunkleres Ende. Die Planung sah vor, dass die Fee Naseweis/Tinkerbell bei der Explosion von Hooks Bombe sterben musste, im Original wird sie vergiftet. Peter Pan sollte aus Trauer darüber ein Lied singen, was man aber aus Rücksicht auf das jüngere Publikum wieder rückgängig machte. Allerdings erinnert noch eine Sequenz nach der Explosion daran, in der Peter die Sternenfee ruft und ein schwaches Glimmen den Ort anzeigt, an dem Naseweis/Tinkerbell verschüttet liegt. Danach taucht sie ohne Erklärung in der Finalszene wieder auf. Der Zeichentrickfilm bot die Möglichkeit, Handlungsträger und Elemente realistischer darzustellen als die Bühne es konnte. So erschienen das Krokodil, der Hund Nana und die Elfe Tinkerbell zum ersten Mal in Gestalt (auf dem Theater war der Hund durch einen Komparsen beweglich geworden, die Anwesenheit der Fee konnte man nur durch bloße Lichtwechsel erahnen und das nahende Krokodil war durch ein Ticken hinter der Szene verdeutlicht worden). Auch mit der gängigen Bühnenpraxis, die Hauptrolle mit einer jungen Frau zu besetzen, wurde gebrochen und Peter Pan erstmals als männliche Person realisiert. Jedoch behielt man in der englischen Dialogfassung die Eigenart bei, Mr. Darling und Kapitän Hook vom selben Schauspieler sprechen zu lassen. Trailer Disney - Peter Pan - Auf Blu-ray Hintergründe *In der Originalnovelle von 1911 ist Nana ein Landseer, kein Bernhardiner wie im Film. *Der Film markiert zweimal einen Endpunkt in der Disneygeschichte: Dies war die letzte Produktion, bei der alle Mitglieder der Nine Old Men als Chefzeichner zusammenarbeiteten. Außerdem war es die letzte, die durch die Hollywood-Firma RKO in den Verleih genommen wurde, bevor Disney seinen eigenen Verleih Buena Vista gründete. *Entsprechend ist es auch der letzte abendfüllende Disneyfilm, dessen deutsche Fassung in den Studios der RKO Berlin in der Synchronisationsabteilung Berlin-Lankwitz erstellt wurde. Charakteristisch für diese Produktionen ist der hohe Anteil an deutschen Schauspielern der Vorkriegszeit oder der 1940er Jahre. Heute ist „Peter Pan“ in der deutschen Fassung der Film mit der unbefriedigendsten Tonqualität, dafür aber einer der wenigen, die auch auf DVD in der Original-(Erst-)synchronisation vorliegen. *Einige Lieder, die für die Vorgängerproduktion Alice im Wunderland bestimmt waren, fanden Eingang in die Filmmusik zu Peter Pan. So zum Beispiel der Haupttitel während der Eröffnungssequenz „The second star to the right“. *Das Lied „Never Smile at a crocodile“ wird zwar nirgends im Film gesungen, erscheint aber immer wieder leitmotivartig im Orchester in den Fagotten, sobald das Krokodil aus dem Wasser auftaucht. *Kathryn Beaumont wurde zum zweiten Mal nach der Alice als Stimme für Wendy engagiert, da ihr Talent die Zeichner besonders inspiriert hatte *Der Disney-Kinderstar Bobby Driscoll erntete mit dem Modellstehen und dem Sprechen der Hauptrolle des Peter Pan seinen letzten großen Erfolg, bevor sein künstlerischer Abstieg und seine menschliche Tragödie einsetzte. *Obwohl sich auf James M. Barrie als Autor bezogen wird, ist dies die einzige bekanntere Filmversion von Peter Pan, in der keine Originaldialoge aus dem Schauspiel verwendet werden, mit Ausnahme der Szene, in der Hook Smee erzählt, warum das Krokodil ihn stets verfolgt. Sowohl die Musicalbearbeitungen als auch der Stummfilm von 1924 greifen auf Originaldialoge des Schauspiels zurück. *Basierend auf dem Film entstand in Disneyland eine Attraktion mit dem Titel „Peter Pan's Flight“, die sich auch Jahrzehnte nach ihrer Eröffnung nach wie vor ungebrochener, hoher Beliebtheit erfreut und in fast allen Disney-Parks kopiert wurde. Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:Walt Disney Studio Film Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung